A darker hero
by mistique-serenity
Summary: When Amy's love for Sonic shatters, the pink hedgehog can only run with her eyes closed. But sometimes, only the most frightening things can open your eyes and heart. ShadowXAmy ON HIATUS
1. My shadow

**A darker hero**

**********Summary: _When Amy finds Sonic cheating on her with Sally, she runs off in the storming night and almost falls into a non-attempted suicide. A mysterious shadow saves her from the storm in her mind and gives her a piece of his soul. But what will happen when Sonic apologizes? Will Amy forgive Sonic and come back to him? Or did Shadow poured already enough of his soul inside her, so she'd figure out his feelings?_**

**Sonic, Amy, Shadow © Sega. Sally Acorn © Archie Comics. _Everything burns_ is the soundtrack of _The Fantastic Four_, and it's sung by Anastacia and Ben Moody. And I don't own nothing here, except the plot and the angst.  
**

**WARNING: The scene between Sonic and Sally is rather... explicit. Not too much, but it's there. A bit horror towards the end, too.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! I made slight modifications of certain words and phrases, but the plot is the same. Hopefully now it would be clearer.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**

* * *

**  
**I. My shadow**

'I think I'll let my hair grow longer', thought the young hedgehog, while brushing her pink hair and gazing in her mirror.

'I can't wait to see Sonic! Now we're finally together, and that will last forever! Even if he didn't say he loved me, I'll bet he would do it today!'

Amy looked into the mirror, admiring the way her hair rested on her shoulders. She smiled happily, and her reflection did the same. Walking to her wardrobe, she wondered how to dress. After all, she was going to surprise Sonic with an unexpected visit. No, she never thought he will be bothered, she didn't even think he will have any secrets to hide from her.

Finally, being over-tired of her usual red dress, she looked forward to a change of style: she chose a dark-pink top that was a little lose on her shoulders and that revealed her belly, a white, short skirt that Rouge gave her on her birthday with a pink, sparkling belt, and a pair of white boots with pink streaks, that were a little longer than her old, red boots. Also, she put on two pink bracelets and a silver necklace, which had as pendant a pink heart. It was her favorite necklace, because the pendant had a picture of her and Sonic inside it. Also, she wrapped a white, fuzzy scarf around her neck, noticing that it was a little chilly outside.

Looking -again- in the mirror, she was pleased by the result. But also, she wanted a different hairdo. With a couple of red elastics, she made two small pony-tails with her hair. She looked different, that was for sure, but, otherwise, very stylish and pretty. Even with the pony-tails, she looked more mature than ever.

'Sonic will be so surprised to see me!'

Amy took her keys and i-Pod with her, which Tails gave her as a gift. She loved to listen to music while she walked through the city.

'Fine… Let's see what song is today…'

Amy had a little game of hers. Every day, before she went out, she would put her i-Pod on shuffle, and the first song that played would be the days' song. For example, just yesterday, she got the song "Guilty", by The Rasmus. Later that day, Tails came to her for an advice, because he just went through a fight with Cream, and it was partly his fault, so he felt guilty.

'Let's see...'

She scrolled through the menu and picked 'Shuffle Songs'; while it was loading, she took her umbrella and went outside of her apartment, closing the door.

'What a gloomy day! I hope it won't rain. Well, good thing I've taken my umbrella with me.'

The grey clouds hid Station Square from the warm rays of the sun. It was less crowded now, as everyone feared that their day will be ruined by the rain.

_She sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep..._

Amy was a bit surprised. "Everything burns"... It didn't seem like it was going to be a very good day.

'Oh, it doesn't matter! Maybe it's somebody else's problem! Nothing can go wrong today!'

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_That no one seems to keep..._

The pink hedgehog walked slowly on the sidewalk, looking at the clouds that were growing, and becoming more and more filled with darkness. It was only a couple of minutes from Sonic's house. It started to pour. Amy opened her umbrella, while speeding up, so she won't get her clothes wet when she'll be arriving at Sonic's.

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away..._

"Oh, I can't wait!" thought Amy out loud, seeing Sonic's house.

An old man looked surprised at her, when she burst. But he just smiled, shaking his head, while muttering to himself:

"Kids seem to grow up just too fast..."

Amy heard him and smiled. It was true, she wasn't a kid anymore. Nor a woman. Not yet.

_Just diaries of empty pages _

_Feelings gone a stray _

_But she will sing..._

More droplets of water began to pour from the now ebony sky, but Amy didn't notice, now that she arrived at Sonic's house.

'Should I knock first?... Neah... I'll surprise him. After all, he leaves his door open all the time.'

Amy opened the front door silently. She was right; it wasn't closed. Stepping inside, she closed the door just as silently as she opened it. She took her i-Pod from her pocket and shut if off, then put it back into her pocket. Leaving her umbrella in the hallway, she went directly to Sonic's room, without making a sound.

_'Till everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning their lies _

_Burning my dreams..._

'Oh, I can't wait to see his face when he spots me!'

And as every girl, Amy thought that Sonic will be pleasantly surprised when he'll see her, and will ask her to forgive him for being a jerk all these years and being so uncaring towards her feelings, then he'll finally admit that he always loved her, but was too shy or too afraid to tell her, then he will kiss her, and...

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain..._

But her thoughts of love and unconditional love were interrupted by a soft moan. Her eyes widen. 'What's this?' Sonic's room was slightly opened. Amy held her breath, not knowing what to expect. She gathered the courage to open the door, only to see Sonic, her Sonic, kissing a spread-eagle Sally Acorn on the bed. He was on top of her, giving her a full tongue-on-tongue kiss. Sally's shirt was on the floor, and she was now trying to get Sonic's gloves off.

Amy gasped at the sight of them. Sonic opened his eyes and saw the pink hedgehog, who was about to break into tears.

"Amy!"

He jumped off the bed, but Amy didn't want to hear his excuses anymore and ran down the corridor towards the exit.

Sonic caught up with her, just as she was about to open the front door, and grabbed her by the waist.

"Amy, wait, it isn't what it seems, really…", he tried to bring up an excuse, while giving Amy a soft kiss on the neck, like he would've said 'You didn't just saw me cheat on you'.

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns _

_'Till everything burns..._

But this was the last straw for Amy.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CHEATER!"

_Ooh, oh..._

Sonic let her go, looking at her with an astonished look on his face. Amy had never yelled at him. Well, she actually did, but only to cry "SOOOOONIKKKUUU! I LOVE YOU!", or something like that. This time, was different. Now, she was very angry. When a girl-any girl-is angry, any guy with a bit of a brain would just leave her in peace until she calms down, especially if that girl has a personality like Amy's. But Sonic wasn't one of those guys, so he just put gas on fire:

"Amy, please calm down so we can have a normal talk…"

"What, now you're saying I'm stupid AND blind?!"

"No! But I'm just saying it isn't what it seems…"

"You're such a liar, I've just saw you cheating on me with that slut!"

While Sonic and Amy were screaming at each other, Sally walked unnoticed in the room and sprawled all over Sonic's couch, while massaging her large breasts. Sonic suddenly stopped talking to Amy to stare at Sally, while Amy gave her a disgruntled look.

"What is it, dear?", said Sally to Amy, still rubbing her breast. "Ya jealous 'cause only with a perfect body as mine you can 'ave sweet ol' Sonic?"

A big smirk appeared on her face, while she began stroking her nipples.

Amy never thought she will see something so gross in her life, even if it was only from a cheap whore. She turned around and stormed out of the house. Sonic grabbed her arm, making her stop on the front stairs.

The pink hedgehog pushed him away, releasing herself. And then, all the anger she felt when she saw Sonic and Sally kissing just… burst out.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAME TO LOVE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW I COULD'VE BEEN SUCH A FOOL!"

"Amy, c'mon…"

Sonic tried to hug her, but Amy pushed him away so hard, that he lost balance and fell on his back.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE ONLY… A FILTHY FAKER!"

Then she just jumped off the stairs and ran into the storming night.

"AMY!"

But she didn't stop, she will never stop again, for now she wanted nothing more than to run away from the one she thought she loved.

Sally walked towards Sonic, and bit his ear, making him tremble.

"Come inside, my blue hero, I'll make you feel alright…"

"Sure…"

Just one last thought regarding Amy was on his mind for tonight. She called him a filthy… faker. No one dared call him that. No one, except…

"C'mon, my love…"

Sonic looked behind him and saw Sally on the couch, pleasuring herself and licking her lips, only to turn him on. Sonic closed the door, took of his shoes and gloves and climbed on the couch, on top of Sally.

'Actually, I'm pretty tired of you …But maybe a good night sex will help me apologize to Amy tomorrow…'

* * *

_Walking through life unnoticed _

_Knowing that no one cares..._

'No one cares... no one cares...'

She left her umbrella at his house, but her pain was so big, that she didn't care. Just running from the only one who broke her heart, splashing all the puddles that gathered on the hard, rocky ground; Amy felt useless. Her white scarf flew into the dark night, being thrown by the unmerciful wind.

_Too consumed in their masquerade _

_No one sees her there _

_And still she sings... _

'Cheating... lying... faking... pretending... This is all he ever did to me...'

_'Till everything burns..._

'I have loved him ever since he first saved me from Metal... Now I wish he never did...'

_While everyone screams..._

Shattered images appeared in Amy's mind, mixed with the remains of her broken heart and all the unrequited feelings, gathered over time. Images of Sonic... Saving her from Eggman, turning into Super Sonic, fighting along with Shadow...

_Burning their lies..._

'Shadow...'

_Burning my dreams..._

The images in her head started to spin, while she got dizzier by the second. Chasing Sonic... Getting mad when she couldn't catch him... Crying when she saw him flirting with other girls...

_All of this hate..._

The rain grew wilder. Amy couldn't see a thing around her, but she kept on running.

_And all of this pain..._

Running away from all the illusions, from all the lies, from all the pain that was kept well hidden in her heart, the pain which just grew over the years, gathering all the disappointments she got…

_I'll burn it all down..._

She heard someone shouting. Calling her name. Amy didn't recognize the voice, but something inside her made her feel that it was someone very familiar.

_As my anger reigns..._

'Danger... Why am I feeling this?'

_'Till everything burns!_

"AAAHHHH!"

_Everything burns..._

In all the rain in the night and with all the sorrow in her heart, she didn't had the strength to look where she was running. Amy slipped on the muddy ground... and fell. She fell of the cliff near the seashore.

_Everything burns..._

She tried to hold on the rocks that were bit out of the cliff, but only bruised her hands, as she kept falling.

'No, I have to keep fighting!'

Her knees were bleeding, as she tried to gain her balance on some steady rocks. Finally, gathering all the remaining strength she had left, Amy grabbed a branch that was near her, holding it tight, so she won't fall again.

_Everything burns..._

The wind howled furiously in her ears. Her skirt was ripped and she was all dirty, but that was nothing compared with the fear she felt when she looked down. Black, sharp rocks were sticking out of the water, as menacing waves hit the bottom of the cliff.

_Watching it all fade away_

_All fade away..._

'No, I don't want to die, I want to live! It can't end up like this!'

_Everyone screams..._

Tears were running down her cheeks, as the wind hugged her coldly, making her shiver. It was no way out of the chaos of nature. Fear struck her at its highest when she saw that the branch didn't support her weight anymore. It cracked... Amy gasped as the branch made another crack, then another...

"No... Please no... ", she whispered in a low tone.

The unstoppable rain and the furious wind took her begs of mercy far away. But still, no one could hear them. No one.

_Everyone screams..._

And branches don't have ears to hear her. So it just ignored her calls.

_Watching it all fade away..._

CRACK!

_Oooh, ooh..._

"NOOO!"

_While everyone screams..._

The speed of the fall was immense. Her whole body rejected the bloody rain for the healing of the death.

_Burning down lies_

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate..._

'This... can't be happening...'

_And all of this pain... _

'No one can save me now... no one...'

_I'll burn it all down..._

The only thing that could catch her now was...

_As my anger reigns..._

... her own death.

_Til everything burns..._

She suddenly felt two strong arms around her and the same shout that warned her about the fall.

_Everything burns..._

But this time...

_Watching it all fade away..._

... she recognized the voice.

_Oooh, ooh..._

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_Everything burns..._

Amy felt safe for the first time that night, but not because of the solid ground she was standing... nor the rain that started to ease a bit... She felt safe only because of the pair of two ruby eyes that were scanning her and the two black arms that were holding her. She looked into those eyes that seemed to love watching her, making her tremble, or simply... haunt her...

_Watching it all fade away..._

All the fear, confusion, tears and disappointments, all mixed in the young hedgehog's mind, made her knees finally betray her, as her tired eyes closed, falling in an endless dream, filled with mysterious shadows.

* * *

**_Shadow's POV_**

I found myself thinking of that pink hedgehog. I can't seem to take her off my mind.

No matter how much I try to fight the memories, images of her always come back.

For some time now, I feel how something is missing... from my life. I don't know what. I don't know why. All I know is that I have to find it. I have to find the missing piece of my life. And if I don't... my anger will dominate me, revealing my worst side.

It started to rain. Not that it bothered me; standing in the rain can make you reflect on some things in your life...

But it can also give you a really bad cold. Even I, the Ultimate Lifeform, am not really... immune to this phenomenon.

I started walking home, even if I could never call a home the dump I lived in. It was always cold, cold as me... Sometimes I wish I'd feel someone else's warmth, mixed with the coldness of my soul... And this is where the images... of a beautiful, pink rose start haunting me.

The rain started to be more of a storm. Suddenly, I saw something white floating above me. It was a white scarf, carried by the wind. I reached my hand and grabbed it. I didn't know why, but it seemed so... familiar. I can almost feel the emotions of the one who owned this scarf... I felt... rejection... disappointment... fury and... a broken heart? The fuzzy material reminded me of something... something beautiful... someone... someone in pain...

The face of a beautiful pink-haired hedgehog with lovely emerald eyes flashed into my mind. It made my heart ache even more than it would have if it was struck by lightning.

"Amy!"

I ran as fast as I could. She couldn't be too far. I almost reached the seashore. I know it's unwise to run on the cliff near the seashore on rainy days, because of the danger of slipping on the mud and falling off the cliff. But I am the Ultimate Life Form. A stupid cliff won't stop my search for Amy.

Now I can see her. She's running... I don't need to see her tears; I can feel her pain even from this distance. Wait... Where is she going? NO! She's running right towards the cliff!

I call her name, but she doesn't seem to hear it.

I heard her screaming...

My heart jumped from my stomach to my throat, with a powerful ache. I ran as fast as I could (and that's pretty fast) towards Amy. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

I reached the top of the cliff and tried to see through the storm. Had Amy fallen? Had she survived? Or had she already...

I heard her scream again. Taking a closer look, I could see her hanging onto a branch that was out of the cliff.

'Thank God!'

But my relief was short, as the branch cracked with a loud noise, being followed by her cry for help.

Quickly, I shoved my hand into my pocket and held the green Chaos Emerald. Without wasting any other moment, I used Chaos Control, and in a second, I was falling next to her. Wrapping my arms around the crying girl, I teleported us to the top of the cliff. She was crying and sobbing uncontrollably in my arms. I held her tighter, pushing her body against my own.

Amy looked at me, obviously scared. Or was she only confused?

She had a strange sparkle in her eyes, which reflected in mine. Was it... No, could it possibly be...?

I gazed at her beauty, without caring about the rain that was still pouring on both of us. Her eyelids slowly close. She would have fallen on the ground, if I wouldn't have held her. Her eyelids slowly crawled down her eyes as her body softened int my arms. Amy feel asleep. Droplets of water slowly poured down her face. She was beautiful, even when she was in pain. I couldn't keep my emotions hidden any more.

Slowly, I approached her face...

Only inches away from her reddish lips...

So close...

So innocent...

So beautiful...

I pushed my lips against hers. I kissed her. Her lips were wet from the tears and the rain, but seemed even more... I couldn't describe it. Her flavor was mystical; sweet as strawberries, but at the same time, sensual as hot, steaming chocolate.

I parted our lips only seconds later. She was still asleep, but I know I have left a piece of my soul inside her.

Her head was resting on my chest. At last, I have felt someone's warmth. But... that was only an illusion. She would never give herself to me. I am an outcast-a foreigner to her world. Maybe she would accept me as I am... But Amy Rose is a sociable girl and her world revolves around that damn faker. But, still... No, I can't force her to do anything against her will. I cannot demand my body to take her and claim her as my own without her consent, regardless of the painful longing of my heart for... For what? Love? I wasn't created to love, but to destroy. Then why do I feel like this?

I shook my head before I completely drowned in the barrel of melancholy. I lifted the body of the sleeping hedgehog, holding her bridal-style. Heaving a sigh, I teleported us from the stormy night, to her home. A little house painted in cheerful colours.

Amy was still sleeping in my arms. Slowly, I carried the hedgehog to her room. I put Amy on her bed, covering her with... umm, the covers.

I know I shouldn't leave her now when she's hurt. I should stay until she wakes up. But she'll probably get scared. Who wouldn't?

I decide to go back to my house. I'll return in the morning. Just to make sure that... she's alright.

I look one more time at her...

So innocent...

So beautiful...

My fingers pass over her soft lips. Still wet from the tears and rain...

I can feel that her lips weren't the only place I have left the imprint of my soul...

And as I Chaos Control to my house, I just know that...

She'll remember my kiss...

She'll remember my shadow...

* * *

**Well? How was it? You can tell me that in a review! 'hint'wink'nudge'**


	2. Missing

A darker hero

Amy, Shadow © Sega.

The song "Missing" is © Evanescence.

WARNING: There is an attempted suicide in this chapter. You have been warned, don't come complaining to me.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED! The plot is the same, but some words and/or phrases have been replaced for the fluidity of the plot. Chapter three will be uploaded soon .**

* * *

II. Missing

_Please, please, forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?_

"AAAHH!!"

The noise of a loud thunder awaked Amy, although she should be grateful for it, as her dreams were anything but peaceful.

Still sleepy, the pink hedgehog looked around the room. It looked just like her bedroom-how weird! Why would anyone want to have a bedroom like hers? Not like she wasn't flattered, but still... Everything was identical. The light brown wardrobe, the dark pink walls, the red rug, the pinkish night stand, the photograph of her and Sonic... 'Whaaaa?'

Amy quickly averted her gaze from the picture. For some reason she wasn't fully aware of, it made her insides rumble. She took look on herself and realized that she was still wearing her outside clothes, dirty of mud, sweat and rain. Mechanically, pink the hedgehog pulled the covers off of her and got off the bed. She had the sudden urge to take a shower. Stripping quickly, she threw all her clothes on the floor and headed to the bathroom. Jumping in the bath tub, she turned on the hot water, sitting underneath it. Steam was already coming out of the water, as she felt all the dirt and filth get off her skin. The water got her hair wet, and as she reached for the bottle of shampoo, Amy began to question what happened to her.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

She poured some of the shampoo into her palm, and began washing her hair. Her head skin felt very soft. The smooth, white cleaning substance went down her pink hair and naked body, and down into the bathtub.

The young hedgehog went into her room and pulled on a pale red nightgown. Amy felt uneasy... She tried not to remember, as the emotional part of her brain sent signals that whatever happened to her, it made her suffer. And that was the last thing she needed.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

What was all the blur of emotions that she was feeling? It was like a fierce beast, with hungry teeth and bloody eyes that wanted to escape from the inside of her, wanted to grab and bite, to squish and rip every part of her soul that could still be called alive.

'Why had I come here?'

Amy looked around her to find out that she, somehow, got into the kitchen. The baby blue and white tiles shined slightly of grey and red shades, blended together to form a confusing sparkle that made her dizzy. Why did she come here?

She couldn't remember...

A sharp spark caught her eye. Approaching, she saw on the counter a kitchen knife. Unwillingly, she picked it up, rotating it. It was sparkling white in the night, as Amy saw her own eyes reflecting in it. For a moment, she thought her eyes were red. At a second look, they were indeed red. Red from all the tears she wasted, from all the anger and frustration that kept battling inside her. Slowly, she made a move of putting it back on the counter, before noticing that it arrowed towards her stomach. She shivered with fear, as more thoughts battled through her head, her feelings at war. Feelings... that hurt... that kept killing her, never stopping, never ending... She wasted so much time, so many years, basically all her life, for an illusion that she hoped was somewhere, deep buried inside his soul, inside _her_ blue blur's soul, that there was a feeling, a feeling for her, called... love.

How can a heart be so foolish to believe all his soothing words that begged for forgiveness every time she ran and cried, and he ran after her and apologized?

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

The girl shivered as she felt the pointed side of the knife roughly touch her belly. No... She couldn't do this. But once again, images of Sonic appeared into her mind. This was it. The only thing left to do after making the biggest mistake someone would make in their life-falling in love with the wrong person.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

And just as the sharp knife was about to cut her, Amy gasped. Two strong arms held hers from behind, making sure that the knife won't touch her.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care._

Amy was spread with fear.

"You don't want to do this", a slow voice whispered in her ear.

She recognized it, and as she slightly turned her head, she knew that he was. He was the one that saved the world from destruction. He was the one that saved everyone. And now, he is the one stopping her from destroying her life.

"Shadow… Let me go.

Amy struggled, but the ebony hedgehog only held her tighter.

"Please… let me…"

"No."

"Please, Shadow…"

His name sounded like a plea, to help her escape the darkness that surrounded her, the darkness that he was once in. Amy tried in vain to stop the tears that were fighting to escape the clutches of the eyelids. Another soft, warm whisper caressed her ear:

"Just let it go."

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

Amy's hand shivered, as she droped the knife, which landed on the floor with a loud 'thum'. Turning around, she threw her arms tightly around Shadow's neck. Her head fell on his chest, all of the tears she restrained until that moment stormed out of her emerald eyes, soaking his fur. Shadow wraped his arms protectively around her fragile body, hugging her. Amy hugged him even tighter, still crying, still sobbing, whispering his name, as she tried to regain control over her emotions.

"Amy…"

The sound of his voice, masculine, grave, slightly hoarse, made every part of her body tremble. She noticed it before; every time Shadow spoke, his voice was always somewhere between serious, dangerous and sensual. Their bodies were pressed against each other, neither of the hedgehogs wanting to break the body contact. That made Amy cling even more to him.

"Oh, Shadow…"

His hand was slowly rubbing her back, making contact with the soft material of her nightgown, trying to calm the pink hedgehog. Amy slowly gasped. His hand was so soft, that she wondered for a moment if it was made of silk. It created a sensation of heat, that she couldn't explain.

_Isn't something missing?_

Then she burst, losing control once again.

Amy broke away from the embrace, regretting almost immediately. Without the warmness of Shadow's body, she felt again lost and confused. Backing away until her back touched the counter. She kept her eyes fixed on the kitchen tiles. Why? Why did he save her, twice in only one night? Would he use her, just like Sonic did? Would he then throw her away, when he didn't need her anymore? All of these vile thoughts were jumping in her head. Shadow made a tentative to comfort her, but Amy just slapped his hand away. Again she regretted it. He only wanted to help, right?

"Why…"

Two black furred fingers softly grabbed her chin, lifting it. Amy's eyes widen, as her gaze reflected into those red, crimson orbs.

_Isn't something..._

"Why what?"

Shadow moved closed, trapping Amy between him and the counter, so she wouldn't make any tentative of running away.

Amy tried to get away from his grip, but Shadow only held her tighter.

"Why…"

Tears went down her pale cheeks, falling from her jawbone. Her eyes were filled with so much hate and so much unrequited feelings that made Shadow grab her arm by her elbow, afraid she might faint any minute.

"Why… Why, of everybody else… Why _you_? Why would _you_ care?"

Amy closed her eyes, unable to control her tears. Her head was killing her from all the crying.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now._

"Simple."

His answer confused her. Opening her eyes, Amy gasped as she noticed that their lips were only a couple of inches apart.

"It's actually very simple… Amy…" Shadow groaned softly, his red eyes shining with desire, only the simple desire to love and be loved.

Seconds passed and their lips were still approaching.

'Why do I want this?'

Just feeling his strong, hard body pressed against hers once again, made Amy's senses go wild and ravenous. Only when her lips finally touched his, only then… she realized exactly how much… she needed him.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

'You… You were the one thing missing, Shadow...'

_"Isn't something missing?_

'If you left, I'd miss you... Deeply... Shadow... Please don't leave...'

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

'I won't... I promise.'


End file.
